icewinddalefandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Thieves are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features *May not wear armor heavier than studded leather. *May not equip shields larger than bucklers. *May only use the following weapons: long sword, short sword, katana, scimitar, dagger, club, quarterstaff, crossbow, shortbow, dart, sling. *May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class. *May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style. *May distribute 25 points per level (40 at level 1) in thieving abilities: Open Locks, Pick Pockets, Find Traps, Move Silently, Hide In Shadows, Detect Illusion, Set Traps. *May backstab for increased damage: **Level 1-4: x2 **Level 5-8: x3 **Level 9-12: x4 **Level 13+: x5 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may sneak attack instead of backstab for increased damage: **Level 1-3: +1d6 **Level 4-7: +2d6 **Level 8-11: +3d6 **Improves by +1d6 every 4 levels, up to +8d6 at level 30 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may deal crippling strikes upon successful sneak attacks. Crippling strikes last for 1 turn and have the following effects: **Level 5-8: -1 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 9-12: -2 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 13-16: -3 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Improves by -1 every 4 levels, up to -7 at level 30 *May use the Set Snare ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. **'SET SNARE': Sets a trap in the chosen location when no hostile creatures are in sight. Traps grow more powerful with the Thief’s level and can only be triggered by enemies. ***1st level: Deals 2d8+5 missile damage. ***11th level: Deals 2d8+5 missile damage and additionally deals 2d6 poison damage per round for the next 3 rounds. ***16th level: Deals 3d8+5 missile damage and 4d8+2 fire damage. ***21st level: Deals 3d8+5 missile damage and 20 poison damage with no save; slays target if a Save vs. Death with a +4 bonus is failed. *7th level: Gains the Evasion ability. **'EVASION': When a Thief is hit by a spell that can be evaded (Fireball, Lightning Bolt, etc.), the Thief is allowed a Save vs. Breath to complete avoid the effects. If the Saving Throw is failed, the spell works normally, including a save for half damage if the spell allows for it. A helpless Thief (e.g. held, stunned, or asleep) cannot use Evasion. *Alignment restricted to any except lawful good. *Hit Die: d6 *Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Dexterity Class Kits Assassin Advantages *+1 bonus to hit and damage rolls. *'Backstab' ability reaches x7 multiplier instead of capping at x5. **Level 17-20: x6 **Level 21-30: x7 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may sneak attack instead of backstab for increased damage: **Level 1-2: +1d6 **Level 3-5: +2d6 **Level 6-8: +3d6 **Improves by +1d6 every 3 levels, up to +11d6 at level 30 *If 3E Sneak Attack is enabled, may deal crippling strikes upon successful sneak attacks. Crippling strikes last for 1 turn and have the following effects: **Level 3-5: -1 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 6-8: -2 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 9-11: -3 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Improves by -1 every 3 levels, up to -10 at level 30 *May use the Poison Weapon ability. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. **'POISON WEAPON': Each successful hit within the next 5 rounds injects poison into the target, dealing an extra 2 points of damage per second with no Saving Throw (for a total of 12 points of damage). Moreover, if the target fails a Saving Throw vs. Poison, they suffer 1 additional point of damage per round for 4 rounds. Disadvantages *May only distribute 15 skill points per level among thieving skills. ---- Bounty Hunter Advantages *+15% bonus to Set Traps. *May use the Set Special Snare ability once per day in addition to the normal Thief’s Set Snare. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. **'SET SPECIAL SNARE': Sets a trap in the chosen location when no hostile creatures are in sight. Traps grow more powerful as the Bounty Hunter’s level advances and can only be triggered by enemies. ***1st level: Deals 3d8+5 missile damage and slows the target for 5 rounds if a Save vs. Spell with a -4 penalty is failed. ***11th level: Deals 4d8+5 missile damage and holds the target for 5 rounds if a Save vs. Spell with a -1 penalty is failed. ***16th level: Erects an Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere around the target for 7 rounds if a Save vs. Spell is failed. ***21st level: Mazes the target. Disadvantages *May only distribute 20 skill points per level among thieving skills. ---- Shadowdancer Advantages *+10% bonus to Hide In Shadows and Move Silently. *'Hide In Plain Sight': A Shadowdancer may hide in shadows even while being observed. *May use Shadowstep once per day. Gains one use at level 5 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. **'SHADOWSTEP': Lets the Shadowdancer step into the Shadow Plane and move for 7 seconds while others are frozen in time. The Shadowdancer cannot attack or cast spells while in the Shadow Plane. *'Slippery Mind': +1 bonus to Saving Throws. Disadvantages *Alignment restricted to any non-lawful. *-1 to backstab multiplier compared to an unkitted Thief: **Level 1-4: x1 (no multiplier) **Level 5-8: x2 **Level 9-12: x3 **Level 13+: x4 *Sneak attacks (if 3E Sneak Attack is enabled) progress at a slower rate: **Level 1-5: +1d6 **Level 6-11: +2d6 **Level 12-17: +3d6 **Improves by +1d6 every 5 levels, up to +6d6 at level 30 *Crippling strikes (if 3E Sneak Attack is enabled) progress at a slower rate: **Level 6-11: -1 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 12-17: -2 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 18-23: -3 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 24-29: -4 to target’s hit and damage rolls **Level 30: -5 to target’s hit and damage rolls *May only distribute 20 skill points per level (30 at level 1) among thieving skills. *May not use the Set Snare ability. *Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Strength, Dexterity, Charisma ---- Swashbuckler Advantages *+1 bonus to Armor Class at 1st level, with an additional +1 bonus every 5 levels. *+1 bonus to hit and damage rolls every 5 levels. *May Specialize (two slots) in any melee weapon available to Thieves. *May place 3 slots into Two-Weapon Style. Disadvantages *May not backstab. *May not perform sneak attacks or crippling strikes. ---- Source: *Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Rogues